Love of My Life
by pinkstranger
Summary: Tommy and Kat spend a night alone and come to some conclusions to their relationship. I could possible get by with pg-13 but went with R to be on teh safe side.


Love of my life

By: Pinkstranger

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from power rangers nor do I make any profit from my fanfiction. There, now that that's out of the way Enjoy!_

Tommy held Katherine close as they swayed back and forth in the moonlight. She shivered as a breeze blew across the lake. "Are you cold Kat?"

"No," She lied. He could hear her teeth chattering. He smiled and shook his head.

"Come on let's go inside."

"But I don't want to ruin the moment." she confessed. She enjoyed being held by Tommy, even if it meant standing in the cold. Tommy chuckled and lead her toward the lake house he rented for the week. She followed him through the soft sand. They reached the porch and he held the door open for her. She stepped into the warm house and went tot eh couch. She curled up on the couch as Tommy went and made some hot chocolate to warm her up.

"How about a movie?" He asked handing her a cup of steaming liquid. She nodded her head as she took the mug from his hand. Tommy put a DVD into the player and then say next to Kat.

Kat finished her hot chocolate and set her mug down on he coffee table. She moved so that she was leaning on his chest and his arm wrapped around her slender waist.

Tommy glanced down at her about half way through the movie. She was sound asleep. Tommy very slowly and gently slid Katherine off his chest so that he could stand up. Once he was standing he picked Kat up to carry her to the bed. She was lighter than he remembered her to be, but than again he hadn't carried her since prom night.

He walked into the bedroom and laid Katherine down on the bed. He smiled as she snuggled up to the pillow. He bent over and kissed her cheek. "I love you Kat. I love you with all my heart." He began walking back to the living room when a sleepy voice replied.

"I love you too Tommy." He glanced back to see Kat looking at him through her sleepy eyes. "Please come and hold me, just till I fall asleep again." She pleaded. He smiled as he walked back over to the bed. He leaned back against the pillows and she laid her head on his chest. His arms wrapped around her. The kissed the top of her head.

She moved and looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled. She pushed herself up and kissed him on the lips. Tommy felt her passion in the kiss. He kissed her back with equal passion. His hands moved from her waist and up her back as he pulled her closer to him. Her hands moved up his chest and then to his back as she felt herself being pulled closer.

He knew that if this didn't stop he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer. He pulled back from her. "I should go to the couch Kat." He pulled away from her but she grabbed his hand.

"Please don't go Tommy."

"Kat, if I stay here I won't be able to control myself." He admitted. "I won't lie to you Kat. I want you real bad. I don't know how you feel about that." He said as he once again pulled away from her.

"Tommy, if you couldn't tell I wasn't trying to stop you. In fact, I started this remember?" She said as she stood next to him. He looked over at her. She was smiling as she took his hand again. "I love you Tommy, and I feel that this is right."

"Are you sure Kat?"

"Yes." She replied. He leaned over and kissed her passionately. His arms wrapped around her waist again. Her hands slipped under his t-shirt and rubbed his warm back. He nibbled on her neck which made her squeal. He began backing up to the bed. He let himself fall down onto it with Kat on top of him. He began undoing the buttons on her blouse. Once he had the buttons undone he slid off her shirt. He looked her over. He had seen her in a bikini top, but tonight was very different.

Kat pulled Tommy's shirt over his head and threw it on the ground next to hers. She kissed his neck and moved up his jaw to his lips. They kissed passionately letting each other know they needed each other. He slid his hands down her back and then around her waist to the front. He began undoing her jeans. She followed suit and began unbuttoning his jeans. Soon he was in his boxers and she was in her bra and panties.

Once again Tommy paused to take in her beauty. "You are so beautiful." He said. She blushed slightly at his comment. He began kissing her neck as he worked on getting her bra undone. Finally he got it off and he looked at her for the first time. He gently brushed his hand over her breast. She sucked in a breath at his touch.

He cupped them in his hands and sucked on her nipple. She moaned as his tongue touched her sensitive skin. She reached down and slipped off his boxers. She smiled as she looked at his naked body. He was very handsome. He then slipped off her panties. They gazed at each other taking in the sight. Tommy then pulled her down to him for another kiss. He flipped them over so that he was on top of her.

"Kat, are you sure you are ready for this?" He asked. He wanted her to know that he would stop if she wanted to. Kat smiled.

"Yes Tommy. I want you to make love to me." He smiled back and kissed her again. He reached over to the night stand and pulled a small foil package out of the drawer. "Were you planning something?" She said sarcastically.

"Not really planning, more like hoping." He smiled as he slipped the condom on and moved back over her. He gently slid himself into her. She gave a small cry as he entered her for the first time, he stopped.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Yes, it just hurts a little, but I knew that it would." She replied. "Please don't stop Tommy." He kissed her as he began moving into her again. Soon they had a continuous motion as they enjoyed their first night together.

Kat clung to Tommy as she was sent over the edge. He felt her body tighten and it sent him over as well. They collapsed and laid together as they came down from their high. Tommy pulled Kat to him as he felt the need for sleep over take him. "I love you." He whispered against her neck.

"I love you too." She replied. "Thank you for tonight Tommy."

"No thank you Kat." They laid there for a few minutes before Tommy spoke again. "Kat can I ask you something?"

"Anything Tommy." She replied half asleep already.

"Will, you marry me?" He felt her jump as she came out of her sleep. She pulled away and sat up looking into his eyes. He could see that she had tears in her eyes.

"Yes Tommy, I will marry you." She cried. He sat up and pulled her to him for a kiss. He reached into the same drawer and pulled out a velvet box. He opened it and handed the box to her. She looked at the diamond ring he had handed her. "It's beautiful Tommy." He reached over and took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. She hugged him and kissed him again. When she pulled back Tommy laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that if you don't stop kissing me like that I will have to reach back into that drawer again." He laughed. She smiled slyly.

"Oh really?" She threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately again.


End file.
